


【杜朱】重罚 下

by hzaaaa



Category: sp - Fandom
Genre: M/M, sp, 训诫
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-10-05
Updated: 2019-10-05
Packaged: 2020-11-24 05:48:17
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,466
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20902634
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/hzaaaa/pseuds/hzaaaa
Summary: sp预警！！！不懂勿入！！！





	【杜朱】重罚 下

“居老师，趴下吧”杜江用指关节扣了扣桌子，道：“这样式军装只有一套，抽皱了，你也没法解释，不如褪裤？”

朱一龙只觉得有股火从脖子烧到耳朵尖，一时间不知道说些什么，只是照做，也顺便把外套脱下来挂在旁边。

逼仄的空间里，笔挺的军裤一滑到底，成熟的演员用小臂撑着桌子，双手握拳，灰色的内裤包裹着浑圆的臀部，双腿为了迁就略矮的桌子笔直的叉开。

杜江拿起朱一龙刚刚取下的白色军用皮带，折了两折，在空中挥舞了一下。凌厉的破风声成功让趴着的人抖了一下。

“二十下，罚你迟到”杜江的声音响起

你情我愿的惩罚，杜江就没留力，奈何没什么打人经验的他，又怎知成年男子的臂力不容小觑。

朱一龙即使没多少挨打的经验，医疗常识也告诉他不放松容易受伤，于是松垮的臀肉迎上在力的作用下称得上锐利的皮带，便是如刀割般的感受

“一”这一下打在臀峰，本就是最高的位置，迅速完成了又白至红的过程，迅速凸起。

“二”朱一龙生生被逼出生理性眼泪，只是咬着牙硬挺着

“三”这一下落在臀腿交界处，没有内裤的遮掩，更显得颜色红得绮丽。臀腿不吃痛，朱一龙猛地向前涌了一下，又强迫自己回到原位。

杜江琢磨着，臀部以上神经多，大腿后好像也有什么筋筋带带，怕把人打伤了，只得再次抽向臀峰。

“四”朱一龙痛的用头磕了一下拳头，只觉得身后被揭掉了一层皮

“五”灰色的布料已经隐隐凸起，肿胀的臀肉塞满内裤

“六”臀腿又受一击，下意识的踮起了脚，缓解那油泼般的刺痛

朱一龙身体自主的绷紧了臀肉，杜江拍了一下，他仍没意识到放松。

杜江眉头一皱，单手压着他的腰，待他松懈的那一刻，冲着臀峰连挥三下，“啪”“啪”“啪”

“啊”朱一龙痛呼出声，小臂猛的使力，竟挣脱了杜江的压制，站起来 ，捂着屁股后退了几步。

两个人都愣了

过了半晌，杜江含笑道：“没事，龙哥受不了就算了”说罢，转身就走

“师兄”朱一龙斜跨了一步，正正的堵在桌子与架子之间，通往门的方向

“龙哥还想继续挨？逃罚，按照老师的规矩，可是要绑起来翻倍的”杜江还是在笑，没有温度的笑

朱一龙呐呐无言，趴回桌子上，才堪堪吐出一句，“我认”

杜江收了笑容，拿起皮带折了三下，再次摁着朱一龙的腰，抬手，“啪”“啪”“啪”“啪”“啪”

连着五下，三层皮带叠加的冲劲狠狠咬进左边臀肉，又是臀峰，红肿上猛地出现一道白痕，然后紫涨起来

“第一次挨打，不知道这些规矩，我不苛责了，但是重打，还是有必要的”杜江一边说一边换了个方向，又是五下，右边臀肉也丝毫不让的肿了起来，两个浑圆上的紫痕高高的肿起，区别于红肿的底色 ，完美连接起来

朱一龙背脊无法克制的抖，连带着臀肉也一抽一抽的

最后十下一气呵成，打在臀峰以下的位置，整个屁股彻底姹紫嫣红起来，朱一龙滑了下来，跌坐在地，差点惨叫出声，整个屁股像是被铁烙铁烙了一下，剧痛袭来，让人眼前一黑，然后酸麻痛的感觉一起出现，一时间竟无法起身。

杜江看着他，说：“我知道你原本预留的时间是够的，只是运气不好，出了各种各样的事故，可是，大家只看结果，不问过程”

朱一龙由坐转跪，再慢慢扶着桌子腿站起来，做足了心理准备，又趴了回去。

杜江继续说：“况且一个小时的车程，你只留了半个小时的应急时间，之前没迟过到，算你运气好。这顿打，你挨打不亏。”

他不知道又从哪抽出一方镇纸，握在手中，说：“进组前调整好身体，是艺人的本分，艺人若没有体力进行相关的训练，即使再想刻苦，也撑不下去”

“二十下，罚你不 尽 职”

这三个字太重，压的朱一龙喘不过气来。他无师自通得学会了压腰耸臀，渴望的不是挨打，是自己对自己的宽恕。

一、二、三、四……十，镇纸一下一下的抽，像砸在骨头上，可紫得发亮的葡萄也被压缩到了极致再释放，直到高有两指，紫得透明，好像一戳便破。

“师兄，我…我明天还有行程，还要坐飞机，您…您能轻点吗”朱一龙开始忍不住扭动，之前的豪情被几下狠厉的镇纸打散，他开始企图逃离任何一下惩罚

杜江一听，更来气：“我知道你行程紧，但你行程紧不会与经纪人协商吗，第一天凌晨两点到酒店，早上六点起床来剧组，铁人也不可能有体力。现在你又跟我说行程…”

最后十下分落在两边臀腿，直至分界线消失，肿的跟上面的紫球一般。

朱一龙放弃了廉耻心，像小孩子一样踢腿，扭臀，低低的呜咽出声。裤子凄惨的挂在脚踝，衬衣摆子被掀开到腰上，白皙的背脊与下面的艳紫夹青形成对比。这哪里是什么成熟演员，分明是不懂事被狠狠教训的孩子

过来一会儿，朱一龙缓了过来，回头一看，三魂七魄去了一半，只见杜江摆弄着一根黑粗的数据线

“师兄，师兄，我知道错了，能不能，能不能，下次再打”给朱一龙十个胆，他也没吐出饶了我这三个字

杜江冲自己的手臂挥了几下，确定了力度，来到桌前，说：“行，说说知道自己哪错了”

朱一龙支支吾吾说不出来，眼眶红彤彤的耍赖，“我就是知道我错了，但我…我不知道是哪”

杜江都快被逗笑了，一鞭抽至臀峰，说，说不出来就只能打了

一种从未体会过的尖利，几乎把朱一龙割开，“啊一声尖叫，没人想到是人中君子朱一龙发出来的

“龙哥小点动静，万一有人回来拿东西，面子里子可就丢光了”杜江“好心”提醒到

“我错了，师兄，我真的知道错了”朱一龙豆子样的眼泪一串一串的掉下来，没有电视剧中眼角发红的美艳，有的仅是眉骨、鼻头红红的孩子样

杜江又是三下，三条细紫檩子出现

“师兄，轻点，我保证改”朱一龙的一切冲动不过离开这里，可唯一的理性使他的腰死死的扣住桌子

“咻”“咻”两下打在臀腿，朱一龙哭着用手去挡：“师兄，别打这，求求你”

杜江静静地看着他去挡，又看着他把手收回，眉梢眼角皆是耐心：“好，不打这，腿分开大点，小腹贴桌，双手抱头。保持姿势不动，动了这一下不算”

朱一龙颤颤悠悠的摆好姿势

“咻”这一下杜江用了五分力，笔直的向两腿之间抽去

世上怎么有这般痛，朱一龙疯狂收紧臀瓣并拢双腿，向前撞，再次惨叫

“姿势变了，重来，双腿分开”杜江用数据线轻拍朱一龙大腿内侧

朱一龙心里充斥着绝望

“咻”第二下，同样位置，打得朱一龙的风度与自尊被抛却

“咻”“咻”两下劈开空气而下，朱一龙痛得趴也趴不稳，哭也哭不出来

“咻”最后一下收了点力道，可落在拿受尽苛责的娇嫩之处，也不亚于雷霆之击

“师兄，师兄”朱一龙只知重复着两个字，打着哆嗦，站不起来

“身为演员，声台形表缺一不可，明知自己形体不足，却抱有侥幸心理，希望观众把目光放在你的脸部情绪的波动，殊不知这次的角色，就看你的形”杜江越说越气，又朝那青青紫紫挥了两巴掌，打的朱一龙小声的抽泣着

道具服装摆明不能穿出去

杜江叹了口气，道：“我去隔壁取你的衣服。”然后虚掩着门，前往化妆间取了衣物包

朱一龙缓和好情绪，接过私服，谢绝杜江想进来帮忙的好意

白t还好，宽宽松松，运动裤却只能说一句不紧身。裤子压迫着伤口，勉强穿上的感觉，不亚于再挨顿巴掌

打开门，笑对杜江担忧的眼光，轻道一句不碍事，晃晃悠悠是走向保姆车。

杜江从后揽住他的肩，不着声色的把他身体重心压在自己身上，在他的耳边说：“龙哥，不好意思，打重了。就这样让你回去，恐怕老师会找我麻烦，赏个脸，去我那上个药。”

然后又冲龙哥助理吆喝了一句：“借你们龙哥一晚”成功把人截胡


End file.
